¿Te veré mañana?
by kakisdeMarques1
Summary: w/taratf. One shot Achele. Los viajes recurrentes a Londres de Dianna hacen que revivan los temores de Lea.


_**¿Te veré mañana?**_

Viajes, compromisos, grabaciones, rodajes. Actividades a diestra y siniestra. Su tiempo libre ya era casi tan escaso como lo son los sonidos en el espacio.

Representantes y publicitas. Terceros que se habían encargado de estipular la forma en la que su relación debía de ser llevada, al menos ante las cámaras.

Contratos. Absurdas palabras formando frases, frases conformando cláusulas, cláusulas que detallaban como debía de ser su proceder en determinadas circunstancias.

Para ambas era complicado, era duro, a veces incluso era doloroso. Aquel estilo de vida había provocado más de una discusión en el pasado, en dos ocasiones las llevó al límite y estuvieron a punto de terminar, eso sin contar aquella vez en que decidieron distanciarse un tiempo para poder aclararse un poco y aquella vez que sí terminaron, aunque esto último solo duró un par de meses porque ambas, con un poco de intervención de Jonathan, se dieron cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación y se reconciliaron.

Pero, a pesar de la presión mediática que les exigía mantener una apariencia, a pesar de la desaprobación de unos y la oposición de otros que sostenían que aquello no era "bueno" para su carrera, habían logrado sostener su relación.

Cada contratiempo al final las había fortalecido y cada muro que apareció para interponerse solo las había unido más.

Sin embargo, los últimos meses habían sido complicados.

Con la morena anclada a Los Ángeles y la rubia viviendo prácticamente en un avión, el tiempo compartido había sido muy corto y ambas eran conscientes de que así sería por unos meses más.

-_**Llegué hace una hora, tengo reunión con Thor pero me las arreglaré para que sea lo más corta posible, te veré a eso de las 6 pm. D.**_

Mensaje escrito. Mensaje enviado.

Mensaje recibido. Mensaje leído.

Y una emocionada morena se movía a toda velocidad por el salón principal de aquella casa.

Después de tres semanas finalmente, Dianna, ponía un pie en la misma ciudad que la diva y era esa la razón por la que la cantante apresuraba sus pasos. De pronto una interrogante surgió en la mente de Lea.

-**Un momento**- dijo deteniéndose abruptamente- **¿Cómo va a…?-** el sonido del celular anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje la interrumpió.

_**-PD: Chris me lleva, no te preocupes. Te amo.**_

Y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Definitivamente _su chica_ era precavida.

Horas después, Lea había arreglado el salón, guardado la ropa correctamente en su armario y preparado una deliciosa cena para dos. La espera había sido prácticamente una tortura, pero, la hora casi había llegado.

5:57 pm y el motor de un auto estacionándose se hizo escuchar, la morocha se levantó de golpe del sofá.

5:58 pm el sonido del timbré rompió el silencio en la estancia, Lea corrió hacia la puerta.

Tiempo. Lo que menos tenían y lo que más debían aprovechar.

Precisamente por eso, en cuanto la hermosa sonrisa de una chica de ojos verdes se hizo notar al otro lado de la puerta, la diva no lo pensó dos veces, le sonrió, la cogió de la mano, la jaló hacia ella y cerró la puerta de golpe.

El cuerpo de Lea colisionó instantáneamente con el de la otra chica y ambas se fundieron en un prolongado y fuerte abrazo. La morena tenía los brazos entrelazados alrededor del cuello de Dianna y esta los tenía entrelazados en la cintura de la morena.

-**Te extrañé-** susurró Lea con el rostro hundido en el cuello de su chica.

-**Yo también, preciosa, y no te imaginas cuanto-** respondió Dianna estrechando aún más a la diva entre sus brazos.

Se separaron ligeramente y se miraron con dulzura. Sin embargo, la dulzura quedó completamente de lado en cuanto fijaron la mirada en los labios de la otra, y así, una nueva colisión se llevó a cabo en ese momento.

Los labios de Dianna se encontraban por fin con los de Lea, tres semanas, veintiún días, no contemos las horas, menos los minutos o los segundos que las habían separado, el beso estaba cargado de añoranza, de deseo, de desesperación, pero, por encima de todo, estaba lleno de amor, de ese amor que no podían mostrar en público, de ese amor que las había mantenido unidas contra viento y marea, de ese amor que las hacía sonreír al escuchar la voz de la otra aunque tuvieran un continente y un océano entre ellas.

Los labios se entrelazaban perfectamente mientras Lea presionaba la nuca de Dianna con ambas manos mientras dejaba perfectas caricias en ella y Dianna sostenía el rostro de Lea de igual forma. El beso se intensificaba cada vez más y los suspiros comenzaron a inundar el salón.

La morocha mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de Dianna y esta sonrío en el acto después de soltar un pequeño gemido, la antes rubia y ahora pelirroja, deslizó lentamente su mano derecha por la espalda de Lea en dirección descendente hasta posarla en la espalda baja de la chica, pero solo por unos segundos puesto que sus intenciones eran deslizarla en dirección contraria pero por debajo de la camiseta de la morocha, y era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, colar su mano bajo la camiseta de Lea.

Al igual que lo había hecho Dianna cuando recibió la mordida, Lea sonrió con la acción de su chica y sintió una maravillosa corriente atravesar todo su cuerpo en el mismísimo instante en el que los dedos de Dianna rozaron su piel.

Tres fuertes golpes en la puerta y una voz muy conocida del otro lado.

**-Lea Michele, abre la puerta o juro que nunca más hago de chofer.- **exclamaron desde afuera de la casa.

Las chicas se separaron por el susto y se miraron un tanto confundidas mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

**-¿Chris?-** balbuceó la morena.

**-Oh, mierda, lo olvidé-** susurró Dianna.

**-¿Qué olvidaste?-** preguntó Lea más confusa todavía.

**-Ábrele-** le pidió con una sonrisa**- necesita las llaves de tu auto.**

**-¿Mi auto? Pero…**

Esta vez fue el timbre el que interrumpió.

Lea se limitó a abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a su amigo que, una vez adentro de la casa, se quedó mirando a ambas chicas.

-**Lee, dale las llaves de tu auto- **dijo Dianna y antes de que la otra chica volviera a preguntar, agregó- **Chris me está dejando el suyo para que pueda salir de aquí sin ningún problema, mañana todos vuelven a tener su propio coche.**

**-Ok… un… momento**- balbuceó la diva mirando a los otros dos actores mientras cogía el par de llaves que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta**- ten-** dijo entregándoselas al chico.

**-Por fin-** espetó el muchacho para luego esbozar una traviesa sonrisa.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

**-Nada-** respondió divertido generando que ambas se miraran de reojo**- bueno preciosas, yo me retiro, las dejo para que… sigan con… sus asuntos.**

Lea y Dianna se sonrojaron inmediatamente y dejaron un golpe en los brazos de su amigo quien rio a carcajadas por la reacción de las actrices, unos segundos después las chicas se habían unido a la risa de su amigo, al cual agradecieron por su ayuda para luego despedirse de él con un fuerte y fraternal abrazo.

Y una vez a solas, volvieron a sus asuntos tal y como lo había dicho Chris.

Ya entrada la noche y después de una sencilla pero hermosa velada, en la que habían cenado, hablado, reído e incluso bailado un poco, Dianna y Lea permanecían recostadas sobre una manta en el patio trasero de la casa de esta última.

El cielo estrellado lucia hermoso y una impresionante luna llena, proporcionaba la iluminación ideal para aquel momento tan especial. Era una noche cálida pero no sofocante. Era noche fresca pero no fría. Era una noche ideal, una noche para disfrutar.

La morena parecía haber encontrado el cobijo perfecto en el pecho de Dianna, descansando su cabeza sobre este, mientras que la actriz usaba su brazo izquierdo como almohada y con el derecho abrazaba tiernamente a la diva.

Dianna contemplaba el firmamento estrellado y se perdí en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos no muy lejanos, para ser más exactos estaba perdida recordando la maravillosa bienvenida que Lea le había dado y lo que había pasado minutos después en la habitación de la morocha luego de que se hubieran despedido de su amigo.

Lea por su lado se entretenía jugando con el borde de la camiseta de la chica que la abrazaba, enredaba un poco sus dedos sintiendo la suave textura del material de la prenda y por momentos aprovechaba para colar sutilmente su mano bajo esta.

La chica de ojos verdes sonreía cada vez que sentía la calidez que desprendía la mano de su compañera al contacto con su piel. Sonreía con cada delicada caricia que recibía sobre su abdomen. Sonreía solo por tenerla a su lado. Se sentía plena, se sentía completa.

El calmado ambiente las envolvía, las cobijaba, las protegía.

Pero, había algo más, una duda, una inquietud. Un pensamiento que rondaba sin dar tregua a medida que las horas pasaban, a medida que el fin de la noche acercaba.

Temor.

La morocha trataba de ignorar su inquietud, no tenía ningún sentido pensar en ello pero no podía evitarlo, inconscientemente se aferró un poco más a la cintura de su chica mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro y esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Dianna quien, inmediatamente, se incorporó ligeramente y buscó la mirada de la morena pero se encontró con que esta tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

**-Lee-** susurró un tanto preocupada.

**-Mmm-** musito mirándola.

**-¿Te sientes bien?**

**-Sí** – respondió escuetamente.

Dianna la cuestionó con la mirada pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que, la morocha, volvió a cobijarse en su pecho esquivando así la mirada penetrante de su compañera.

A Lea le resultaba imposible resistirse a eso ojos color avellana que tanto amaba, por eso la esquivaba en ese momento. No quería arruinar las cosas, no quería decir algo inapropiado, no quería que la noche terminara con algún mal entendido o peor aun, con una pelea. Pero aquella inquietud, aquella interrogante no se iba, sencillamente no desaparecía.

Dianna, por su parte, sabía que algo sucedía con la morocha, la conocía a la perfección, sabía que lo que fuera que le sucediese a la diva lo mejor era hablarlo.

**-Me ha gustado mucho la cena**- comentó la chica más alta en un susurro.

**-Más te vale, rubia.-** respondió la morocha y Dianna la miro levantando una ceja- **lo siento, es la costumbre.-** se disculpó rodando los ojos- **más te vale, pelirroja.- **Dianna no pudo contener la risa.

Lea se acomodó mejor y posó medio cuerpo sobre la otra chica, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho de esta, apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus muñecas y la contempló en silencio mientras, Dianna, volvía a acomodar su brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza para que, de esa forma, le sea más sencillo observar a la diva.

Y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, adorándose con la mirada. Dianna acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Lea mientras, esta, le dejaba sutiles caricias en la nariz, el mentón y los labios.

Dianna sonrío.

**-Hace mucho que no bailábamos un lento**- volvió a romper el silencio con un susurro, mientras llevaba su mano libre al rostro de Lea y le dejaba una tierna caricia en la mejilla.

**-Mhm-** musitó la morocha- **me derretiste cuando comenzaste a susurrar la letra de la canción en mi oído mientras bailábamos.**

-**Tú me derretiste en cuanto abriste la puerta-** Lea se sonrojó y aunque Dianna no lo pudo ver con total claridad por la tenue luz, sí lo pudo sentir porque su mano permanecía acariciando el rostro de la morena.

La antes rubia le sonrió y ella, aunque quiso devolverle la sonrisa, no pudo, solo esbozó un intento de esta debido a que en su mente volvió a resonar la misma pregunta.

**-Lee**- dijo con calidez**- dime lo que estás pensando.**

La pequeña morena se removió inquieta y termino quitándose de encima de la ahora pelirroja para sentarse a su lado.

-**Se está haciendo tarde, Di.- **musitó.

Dianna soltó un pesado suspiro con resignación.

**-Tienes razón, se va haciendo tarde, es mejor que ya me vaya**- dijo calmadamente para luego dejar un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Lea.

Al sentir la lejanía del cuerpo de la actriz, la cantante giro levemente su cabeza y vio como la chica de ojos avellanados se reincorporaba tranquilamente del suelo. Cruzaron miradas y Dianna le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Dianna recogió la manta y comenzó a doblarla con ayuda de la morena.

**-Entonces…¿Te vas para Londres otra vez?** –preguntó Lea evitando cruzar la mirada.

Dianna volvió a percatarse de ese detalle y comenzó a comprender el comportamiento de Lea.

**-Mhm, solo por unos días…-**respondió despreocupadamente.

**- Ah ok… que… que bien-** espetó forzando una sonrisa.

Dianna solo rodó los ojos.

-**No sabes disimular- **dijo sonriendo.

**-¿Disimular?- **volvió a preguntar mientras sujetaba ligeramente contra su pecho la manta correctamente doblada.

**-¿Te molesta que vaya?- **fue directa pero dulce, tiempo era lo que menos tenían por ende no se podía estar con rodeos pero tampoco quería convertir la plática en una discusión.

**-No me molesta, Londres es genial-** trató de esbozar una sonrisa** -solo que… ahora vas muy seguido para… para allá…**- balbuceó cruzando su mirada con la de Dianna por un instante.

**-No sabes mentir.** – dijo la actriz con una tierna sonrisa mientras sujetaba con delicadeza los brazos de la diva, y dejaba en ellos pequeñas caricias con sus pulgares - **dime lo que realmente quieres decirme**.- susurró acercándose un poco más fijando su mirada en esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba.

-**Yo…**

-**Lea, dime- **insistió al ver a la diva tan pensativa y vacilante.

**-¿Qué?... Di, ya te lo dije, no pasa nada… solo era una pregunta, nada más-** sonrió o al menos lo intentó.

Mientras Dianna escuchaba los argumentos de Lea iba maquinando una forma un tanto radical para hacerla hablar.

-**Una pregunta un tanto absurda, Lee- **se alejó un poco de la morena y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho-** después de todo tú sabes perfectamente mi itinerario de viajes para los próximos dos meses- **agregó elevando ligeramente una ceja, intentando provocarla.

-**¿Qué insinúas, Agron?- **cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

Dianna sonrió para sus adentros, Lea había picado el anzuelo.

**-Que mientes-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-No**

**-Sí**

**-Que no estoy mintiendo- **replico haciendo un puchero y aferrándose con más fuerza a la manta que aún permanecía entre sus brazos.

**-Oh, vamos, al menos miente mejor… - **la retó Dianna rodando los ojos.

**-¿Sabías que esa es la letra de una canción?**- quiso cambiar de tema-** Lie, lie better next time… **-entonó ante la mirada incrédula de la chica de ojos verdes.

**-Si no me dices**,** te voy a hacer pasar pena-** advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-¿Pasar pena?-**se burló- **¿Cómo?-** quiso retarla sin saber lo que la otra chica había pensado.

La sonrisa traviesa de Dianna se hizo más grande todavía y eso provocó en Lea un pequeño escalofrío

**-Pues**- hizo una pausa**- voy a gritar muy fuerte **_**'Lea Michele es gay'- **_los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula a punto estuvo de llegar al suelo-** Y créeme que tus vecinos me van a escuchar.- **aseguró mirándola expectante sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**-No serias capaz.- **desafió levantando una ceja.

**-¿Crees que no?-** replicó imitando la acción de la morena.

La actriz tomo todo el aire que pudo, puso ambas manos alrededor de su boca y se dispuso a gritar aquella frase. En cuanto la diva escucho la primera sílaba palideció y soltando la manta se abalanzo sobre su chica intentando taparle la boca con las manos.

La cara de Dianna se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los intentos de Lea por tapar su boca, la morena se desesperaba y la ahora pelirroja se reía, pero ninguna reparó en que su pequeña pelea las llevaría a pisar la manta que yacía sobre el césped, ni que al pisar tantas veces la manta la desdoblarían, ni que al desdoblarla sus pies se enredarían con esta, ni que al enredarse terminarían cayendo al suelo.

**-¡Auch!-** Se quejaron ambas.

Movieron torpemente sus pies para liberarse de la manta, se miraron unos segundos y rieron ante la absurda situación.

**-Y bien-** dijo Dianna- **¿grito o no?**

**-No, por favor-** reaccionó abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo -** te lo diré.**- se rindió.

**-Te escucho.-** dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa de victoria y Lea puso los ojos en blanco resignada.

**-¿Podríamos al menos sentarnos?**- preguntó la diva haciendo alusión al hecho de que ambas seguían tumbadas sobre el césped.

**-Ok-** respondió la actriz reincorporándose en su lugar para luego ayudar a la cantante a hacer lo mismo.

Lea soltó un pesado suspiro y Dianna la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo, la diva tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo así que la otra chica, con la mano que tenía libre, la tomó con delicadeza del mentón y la obligó a mirarla.

**-Amor, lo que sea que está molestándote, solo dímelo por favor-** dijo con una mirada suplicante y tierna.

Silencio. Un resoplido de Lea por la frustración. Un dulce beso que Dianna dejó sobre los labios de su chica. Una tímida sonrisa de morena.

**-La razón… de… tus… recurrentes viajes a Londres, ¿es por ese chico inglés?**- balbuceo con cierto temor y algo de vergüenza.

**-¿Ves que si querías decirme algo? A ver… ¿Cuál chico inglés? –**pregunto haciendo un gesto pensativo gracioso.

**-Con el que te relacionan…-** respondió la morena frunciendo el ceño.

**-¡Wow!-** exclamó Dianna ante los gestos de Lea.- **no sé con quién me están relacionando esta vez.**

**-Dianna- **se quejó la diva.

**-¿Alex?- **dijo divertida sabiendo lo que la mención de ese nombre iba a provocar.

**-¡Dianna Elise Agron!- **exclamó con un gesto de indignación- **sabes perfectamente que ese nombre esta total y rotundamente prohibido en mi presencia, y también lo debería estar en la tuya.**

**-Dale, Lee, no es para tanto.**

**-¿No es para tanto?- **se indignó más- **¿Cómo puedes decir eso después del numerito que te montó? Di, te recuerdo que ese idiota insinúo, por no decir aseveró, que tú le habías sido infiel.**

**-Vale, el tipo sí es un idiota- **rodó los ojos y le dio la razón.- **olvidémonos de Al…-**se detuvo al ver la mirada desafiante de la morena- **olvidémonos de **_**i'm number four**_- dijo haciendo reír a la diva.

-**Eres imposible, Agron- **musitó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

**-Y así me amas-** replicó con soberbia- **ahora no me cambies el tema y dime a quien te referías.**-insistió a pesar de saber la respuesta, lo único que buscaba con aquella actitud era que la morena expresara sus inquietudes.

**-Oh por Dios, Dianna, sabes perfectamente de quien te hablo-** contestó cansada.

**-Dime, Lea.- **volvió a insistir.

**-Del señor galleta- **dijo volviendo la vista al frente.

-**¡¿Quién?!-** interrogó con un gran gesto de confusión.

**-Cooke, Agron, Cooke-** espeto haciendo aspavientos.

-**Ah, Christian- **musito entendiendo la referencia, para luego a reír a carcajadas liberando la cintura de la morena de su abrazo y terminar tendida nuevamente en el césped.

**-¿Terminaste?-** cuestionó la diva con cierto enojo luego de unos segundos en los que Dianna por fin pudo dejar de reír.

**-Lo… lo siento, mi vida-** dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento por completo**- es solo que… ¿de dónde sacaste eso de '**_**señor galleta'?- **_pregunto curiosa al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba atrás de la morena, dejando a esta sentada entre sus piernas mientras la envolvía con sus brazos pegando de esa forma su pecho a la espalda de Lea.

**-Pues ese es el seudónimo que tus "admiradoras" le han dado.**

**-¿Ah sí?-** susurró mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en el cuello de la morena haciéndola sonreír.

**-Mhm**- musitó mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Dianna.

-**Pues… se lo comentaré cuando lo vea, estoy segura de que le va a hacer mucha gracia también.**

Lea se quedó en silencio.

**-Lea, Christian y yo…**

**-No, mejor no me digas. No es necesario que me des explicaciones.**- dijo con algo de vergüenza pero sobre todo con algo de temor.

No quería oír, no quería saber, intuía cuales serían las palabras de su chica, pero no quería oírlas, ella misma estaba en una situación similar pero eso no hacía menos dolorosas las cosas.

Dianna se separó un poco de la morena tomando su barbilla y haciendo que girara levemente la cabeza para poder mirarla.

**-Lea, déjame hablar.- **pidió en un susurro-** estuvimos saliendo un tiempo, fue en esos meses que nosotras cometimos la estupidez de separarnos, eso tú lo sabes y yo no lo voy a negar- **dijo lo más tranquila que pudo-** sí lo he visitado cuando voy a Londres. Su familia y sus amigos son muy agradables, y hasta me han ofrecido su casa como hospedaje.- **continuó explicando con tranquilidad- **y la verdad es que eso hace las cosas más fáciles para él y para mí.**

**-Ya veo.-** balbuceó incómoda.

**-Pero, Lea, también sabes que descubrimos que solo podemos ser amigos y por eso las cosas entre él y yo no duraron, es más, terminamos muchísimo antes de que tú y yo volviéramos.**

**-Lo sé, es solo que…**

-**Sabes muy bien lo que me une a él, además de la amistad claro**.- le recordó dejando mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro.-**solo es un acuerdo y ya, solo dejamos que nos vean juntos cuando estamos en la misma ciudad y listo- **decía cada palabra con total convicción tratando de transmitirle confianza a Lea- **además, tú has visto las fotos que nos sacan- **agregó riendo.

**-Bueeeeno-** dijo Lea sin poder contener una sonrisita- **la verdad es que… se nota que a ambos les encanta que los fotografíen los paparazzi.**- dijo con sarcasmo y Dianna comenzó a reír.

-**Ajam… a Christian tampoco le hace mucha gracia que lo persigan por la calle, nos parecemos en aspectos como ese por eso somos amigos, Lee, nos llevamos bien nada más.-** dejó un toquecito con su dedo sobre la nariz de la diva.

**-Lo sé, Di… es solo que a veces no puedo evitar sentirme así, y yo sé que es estúpido y que no tengo derecho pero…**

**-Sí lo tienes-** la interrumpió.- **Eres mi novia, es lógico que esta situación te moleste como a mí, por eso es mejor hablarlo, si nos guardamos estas cosas a la larga va a ser peor.**

La morena solo asintió sabiendo que Dianna tenía razón.

**-Es un chico muy guapo.- **comentó Lea.

**-Lo es- **le dio la razón**- deberías verlo en persona.**

-**Ya** **lo he visto en persona**.- dijo agachando la mirada sorprendiendo a Dianna con ese dato.

**-¿Si? ¿Cuándo?-** preguntó curiosa.

-**Los vi en NY- **respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Eso fue…-** frunció el ceño al hacer memoria.-**Lea…**

**-Mhm-** musitó- **fue cuando sí estabas saliendo con él- **agachó la mirada otra vez.- **agradezco que JGroff estuviera conmigo en ese momento.**

**-Lea, lo siento.- **no pudo evitar disculparse al ver la expresión de tristeza en los ojos de la morena.

**-No lo sientas, creo que merecía verlos, y saber lo que se siente…**

-**No-** la interrumpió- **no digas eso.**- negó con la cabeza.

**-Sí, Dianna, era necesario**.- aseveró- s**olo que no esperaba verlos en… mi ciudad.** **Cuando te vi pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca, que estaba teniendo visiones o que sé yo, JGroff tuvo que confirmarme que sí eras tú.**

La actriz no se contuvo más al escuchar aquellas palabras y sobre todo al ver las expresiones de Lea, colocó con delicadeza su mano izquierda en la mejilla de la cantante, la acercó con cuidado y la besó, la besó con tanta delicadeza que Lea pudo sentir todo el amor que Dianna sentía por ella.

Al separarse, Dianna continuó acariciando el rostro de Lea mientras la miraba con total adoración, la diva sonrió y después de unos segundos volvió la mirada al frente cobijándose entre los brazos de su chica quien no perdió oportunidad, y dejó un beso en el hombro de la morena.

-**Cuando estaba en Nueva York,**- rompió el silencio- **solo pedía que no te encontráramos**- confesó-. **Si te veía, no iba a saber cómo reaccionar. Creo que lo peor que pudo hacer Christian fue invitarme a NY, todo ese tiempo solo pensé en ti.**

**-¿Te pasó eso? ¿A ti? ¿Será posible?-** se burló para relajar el momento- **parece que tiene sentimientos, Srta. Agron.**

**-Parece que tengo, ¿verdad?** – siguió el juego.

**-Eso parece, pero tengo mis du…-** no pudo continuar porque sintió los labios de Dianna haciendo delicias en su cuello luego de haber apartado su morena cabellara a un lado.**-Di…-** gimió.

Dianna dejó el cuello y capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado, un beso que se prolongó tanto que Lea terminó girándose por completo apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de Dianna, mientras esta, posaba sus manos en la cintura de la morena que ya la empujaba lentamente para obligarla a recostarse por completo en el césped.

**-¿Sigues… dudando?-** cuestionó agitada a causa de la falta de oxígeno que le beso les había dejado.

**-No sé, estoy un poco confundida**.- contesto de la misma forma volviendo a unir sus labios sintiendo como Dianna, sonreía en el beso.

**-¿Ahora?-** interrogó levantando una ceja.

-**No me lo vas a creer, pero sigo teniendo dudas- **contesto con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Dianna soltara una carcajada mientras entrelazaba con más fuerza los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lea.

Se miraron unos segundos más y decidieron ponerse de pie, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en ese césped que parecía tener una especie de imán, si no estaban sentadas estaban tumbadas o sentadas nuevamente o tumbadas otra vez, y no era que no les gustara estar ahí, solo que el tiempo corría.

**-Ya debo irme- **susurró con desanimo.

-**Lo sé, es tarde**- respondió de la misma forma.

Ambas se dirigieron al interior de la casa y llegaron al salón, donde Dianna recogió su chaqueta y su bolso.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y se detuvieron ante ella para mirarse una vez más.

**-¿Te veré mañana?-** preguntó Dianna con esperanza.

**-Te toca tomar un vuelo muy temprano para mi gusto, en el aeropuerto más concurrido del mundo…**.**tendría que levantarme muy pero muy temprano, me están dejando sin auto por lo que tendría que despertar a Chris igual de temprano para que me lleve a tu casa, él se quejaría, pero al final accedería y…**-la diva detuvo su análisis en cuanto Dianna se acercó y la tomó de la cintura.

-**No me quiero despedir hoy- **susurro Dianna mirando con intensidad a Lea.

**-Entonces…**

**-Entonces…- **se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los de Lea.

**-Te veré mañana.-** musitó la morena con una sonrisa antes de volver a besar a _su chica_.

...

NA: Quisiera agradecer a la persona que tiene todo el crédito de este fic: Taratf o "M". Sin ella esta historia no se hubiese escrito. Gracias, este fic es de ambas. Gracias por creer en esto, y complacerme con otra historia Achele... tú escribiste esto, yo solo te di las ideas. :)

NO conozco a Lea Michele ni a Dianna Agron.


End file.
